1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal device having an interruption function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many conventional photocopiers have an interruption function. For example, if a user of a photocopier wishes to make a copy while a large amount of another copy is proceeding, he or she uses an interruption function. After having a copy, the user resets the interruption to restart the copying process interrupted.
In recent years, communication terminal devices such as facsimile machines are often equipped with a copying function. The copying function is usually made available by a scanner and recorder (printer), which are originally installed in the facsimile machine. Some of the facsimiles machine also have a printing function for printing data sent from an external computer or the like.
Like the photocopiers, some of these high performance communication terminal devices are also equipped with an interruption function. In the communication terminal devices, if its communication module is not in use during the interruption, facsimile data reception can be performed and data reception from an external computer can also be conducted. Therefore, the communication terminal devices can receive facsimile data (image data) while a user is making a copy utilizing the interruption.
If the interruption is instructed to the machine, the recording (printing) process and scanning (reading) process are stopped and the machine enters the interrupt condition. This condition continues until a cancellation command is input to the machine. Therefore, data from remote facsimiles and computers is successively stored in a memory of the machine during the interruption, and it may overflow.